


youth and innocence

by theshipshipper



Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!vos, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Jon comes to Davos for love advice. #Dadvos
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Fic Spree 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667740
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	youth and innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Our city's currently in quarantine wlc means all of my freelance gigs got cancelled so I actually have time to write for a change hahaha. Anyway, I know things have been stressful lately and we're all worried so I thought I'd start a fic spree as a form of distraction.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

"Hey, um, Davos..?" 

Davos turned towards the door of his office and found Jon leaning over the frame as he chewed on his lip nervously. He watched the boy with curiosity; though Davos always found it difficult to read Jon's expressions, he could still tell that he's anxious about whatever this conversation is meant to be about.

"Do you, um... have a second?" 

"Sure, Jon. What do you need?" He asked softly, giving an inquiring look. 

"I - uh -- " He flushed, scratching his head awkwardly. Odd, that. Davos tried not to betray any emotions, knowing Jon wouldn't hesitate to leave if he was spooked. Like a wolf, he always thought. "I wanted to ask you something."

For a raise, perhaps. He and Gendry are both hardworking boys and they've been working at Seaworth Mechanics long enough to deserve a raise that he wouldn't mind giving it. But if that had been what he wanted to ask, it would be him and Gendry asking.

No, this is something different. Something personal. "Go on, son," he encouraged, nodding for him to continue. "You can ask me anything."

Davos has known him for a couple of years now, since he was sixteen and Gendry fourteen. It felt much longer than that, though -- the two of them, they're practically family.

Gendry's been in the system since he was seven, when his mother was proclaimed an unsuitable parent and he was sent to live at a foster home. He'd stay for maybe a couple of months, sometimes longer, then his mother would straighten up and get him out before going off the rails again. It was a cycle that went on and on until he turned fourteen and his mother stopped trying altogether.

Jon's story was only a little different; Davos knew his mother in a casual way, just someone from town. She was kind from what he knew of her, but she died when he was ten. With no other family to take him in, he'd gone into the system as well, and there he met Gendry.

The two of them came into his shop one night asking for a job; they were young and scrappy, carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. It was obvious that the world has been unkind to them. 

He'd known of them, of their history, but never met them before they stumbled into Seaworth Mechanics. He wasn't looking for staff, to be honest, but it only took one look at the determination on their faces to know he wasn't gonna be able to say no.

In truth he saw himself in them, back when he was young and scrappy himself. He was in his twenties when he stumbled onto that very place and made a home for himself. The shop was his salvation and it could also be the boys'. He might even give it to them someday when he's much grayer and older. 

Jon cleared his throat in a bid to gather his thoughts and Davos shook off his stray ones. "Um, I was just -- I was wondering - uh. It's just that - " he rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Your wife..." Davos raised an eyebrow at that. "How did you - uh, how did you... ask her out?"

Davos couldn't help but smile; he definitely wasn't expecting this turn in conversation. "Who's the girl?"

Instantly, Jon flushed, looking away. "What? No - there's no girl. I was just - " he looked down, voice going lower. "...curious."

"Okay, then," Davos said, stifling his smile. "Well, if you hypothetically want to ask a lady out on a date, you'd have to take her preference into consideration. You know, get to know her first. Find out what she likes, what she doesn't like."

"Yeah. I guess that makes sense. How do I do that?" He paused, clearing his throat. "Hypothetically." 

Davos tried to give him more advice, though he wasn't sure how helpful he actually was. Not that Jon seemed to mind, he seemed willing to take any help he could get. It made him smile thinking about it; the boy was always so broody and serious that it was somewhat amusing to find out that he was sweet on someone.

It didn't take long to figure out who that someone was. It was only days later that he got a sudden call from a person he didn't expect.

Davos propped the telephone back in place with a bewildered expression on his face before stepping out of his office. He found the boys working on one of the cars that got in just earlier today.

"Which one of you snuck out to a concert with Arya Stark last night?" 

Instantly, Jon's gaze drifted to Gendry, but Davos already knew the answer to his own question.

He fixed Gendry with a stern gaze, "What were you thinking? You could've gotten her in trouble. That was Catelyn Stark on the phone just then, telling me to ground you."

"You can't," Gendry pointed out, not incorrectly. "Also, I think you got it twisted. Arya was the one who dragged me along."

Davos scratched his head, at a loss for words. He's not entirely sure what Mrs. Stark expected him to do, she knew he wasn't the boys' guardian. They're employees. Though, admittedly, they might as well be his sons, for all the grief they give him in his old age.

He sighed, turning to look at Jon now. Mrs. Stark had things to say about him, too, though she didn't exactly claim that he's done anything wrong.

"And you," he said to Jon, feeling himself smile. "What's this I hear about you courting Sansa Stark?"

The boy actually blushed at that. "We just went to see a movie she liked." 

Davos looked between them. "Oh seven hells, you two. Getting calls from Catelyn Stark is gonna be a regular thing from now on, isn't it?"

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's pretty davos-centric; i started it way back in s7 an just wanted it off my drafts hahaha.


End file.
